The Potter Twins
by angel of the pen
Summary: Harry has a twin-Fury Rose. She's a Seer. She's feisty. Read to find out about her life! Rated M for language and themes.  This is more of a mix of the books AND movies. Sorry if I've left anything out, I'm doing this from memory  Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Twins-A Ron Weasley Love Story

Rose isn't her name, Fury is, and that's why she prefers to be called Fury. Her full name is Fury Rose Lila Potter, and her godfather is not Sirius-believe it or not, Snape is, courtesy of Lily. She was named Fury for her violent fit two days after her birth, and Rose for the color of her hair. Lily had planned to give her up for adoption, but she couldn't. In doing so, she would have damned Harry to death, because Fury's power had activated at that point. She went forward in time, to her first day at Hogwarts, and in that moment, even though she was barely a year old, she knew she and Harry were destined for great things. When she came back, Voldemort was gone, and Harry had the small scar on his forehead. She faintly remembers being taken to the Dursleys, and then…nothing. At least up until her fifth birthday. That was when her power activated again, showing her something that made her smile-her, being held by her dad and Harry being held by Lily. She looked about six months old, and in the background, there were two men, both with long, dark hair, but one appeared irritated to be in the picture-the one standing next to her mother. Who was he? Was he her uncle, or what? She didn't know.

**[Just a small part of first year-Diagon Alley, the train, sorting, and Quirrel]**

Fury looked up at the man who had burst through the door. "Who are you?" she asked quizzically. "I'm Hagrid-gamekeeper at Hogwarts!" "Hogwarts? What's that? A hospital for pigs?" "Blimey no! It's a wizarding school. Yer a witch Fury. And Harry, yer a wizard." Fury leapt up excitedly. "YES! FINALLY! SOMEONE calls me FURY! THANK YOU!" she squealed. "I brought yeh something too," the man said, and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a large, misshapen box and handed it to Harry. "It's a bit dented-mighter sat on it once, but it should taste fine. Happy Birthday." He said kindly and plopped on the couch, causing it to creak and bend underneath his weight. Harry opened the box, and grinned at the contents. Fury-being the little mean one she is-grabbed it from him, and looked in. A large cake with pink frosting and green lettering was in the box. She grinned at the writing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAE HARRY AND FURIE!" was written in large, childish writing. "Thank you mister." Fury whispered. The man grinned at her. "No problem, young'un," he said. Dudley was edging closer, looking hungrily at the cake. She whipped around to face him, and tackled him to the ground. "THAT'S OUR CAKE, YOU FAT PIG!" she shrieked. He looked up at her, utterly terrified. Suddenly, the man pulled her off her fat cousin, and pointed his pink umbrella at him. Dudley abruptly clutched his bottom, howling in pain." Harry and Fury looked at each other and grinned, enjoying the show. "Meant ter turn him inter a pig, but guess he was so big, there wasn't much left ter do. Er, listen…I ain't supposed to be doin' magic outside 'er school and…would yeh do me a faver and not tell Dumbledore?" Hagrid said nervously. Fury nodded, when her eyes suddenly flashed blue, and she zoned out. **In her world, at that point, all she saw was Hagrid, Harry, and herself being led into a vault, where piles of gold, silver, and bronze lay. She and Harry stared astounded at the amount of money in their vault. The small man with large, pointy ears and long fingers approached a pedestal in the center, retrieving a small metal stick. He handed it to Fury. "This is your wand," he said, Fury took it, and immediately felt the warmth in her fingers. She looked down at it and smiled. Her wand. **When she came around, she was in a boat, heading for the shore.

"Where are we going Hagrid?" Fury asked Hagrid curiously. "Diagon Alley." He responded. He tapped the bricks in the wall in a pattern, and they dissolved, leading to a crowded alley. "Cool!" "First off, let's go to Gringotts. Gotta get yer money." He said, and led them too a fancy building.  
>The inside of the building was just like her vision. It was gorgeous! Marble floors and high ceilings. "It's so amazing!" she breathed. Harry nodded.<br>The short man-who Fury now learned was a goblin-led them down to her and Harry's vault. Just like her vision, the goblin led them inside the vault, and handed Fury the wand. "How did-I didn't even…" "Your mother brought you here when you were young, and said she wanted a special wand for her only daughter, and had Ollivander give you a 'wand test', and this wand-ash and oak-chose you. She took it here, and asked us to coat it in Goblin-made silver. As you can see, this is the only wand in history to have been made using Goblin materials. May you use it well, Miss Fury Potter." He bowed low. She stood shocked-Hagrid had told her that Goblins were very vain creatures, and they despised wizards. But here one was, bowing to her. "T-thank you sir," she stuttered. The goblin smirked and handed them two leather pouches. "Fill them with as much money as possible," he said. They needed no one to tell them a second time; they had never seen so much money in their entire life. Fury filled her entire pouch to the brim with the gold and silver pieces, and shoved about one hundred of the bronze ones into her pockets. Hagrid retrieved a little package from another vault, and they were off again. "First stop…yer robes." Hagrid said. Fury and Harry went into Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions, and sat down. "So, Harry," "Yes Fury?" he said, and they promptly burst into laughter. They were so unused to the sound of each other's voices-they only spoke inside their heads. The laughter caused Fury's fedora to slip off her head. "Noooooo!" Fury said, drawing it out comically, causing her and Harry to start laughing again. "Fur-y…y-you're…s-so…WEIRD!" Harry said, clutching his stomach. Fury giggled, and fell from her seat, landing with a thud on the floor. She sat up and grinned. Harry looked at her, and started to laugh again. The boy getting fitted glanced down at them. "What's so funny?" he asked. Fury looked up at him, and looked at Harry, which brought on a whole new round of laughter. '_You tell him Harry-I'm laughing too hard…_' she thought, and Harry nodded. While she calmed down, Harry and the boy talked. The boy, as Fury discovered, was stuck up and mean. When he mentioned his wand, Harry pointed at Fury and said she had the most amazing wand ever, "Really? Let me see it," the boy said, holding out his hand. She glared at Harry and reluctantly showed him her wand. "Silver? Did you paint it?" "No. It's coated in goblin-made silver." "Can I-" "Get your hands off my wand!" she snapped as he grabbed it, and she yanked it away from him. "Do you want me to break your bloody fingers, Blondie?" she snarled. He shrugged. And flicked her hat off her head. She froze, and grabbed him arm, twisting it in a way so his elbow point towards the ceiling. "I'll break your elbow Blondie." She threatened. The boy froze, and he slowly pulled away from her. "So, what's your surname?" as he said that, Fury had another vision.  
><strong>"LET! ME! GO!" someone screamed, but Fury couldn't see who. Someone with wild dark brown hair started to cackle, and Harry ran past Fury, charging towards a veil. Fury felt someone grab her arms, and Apparate away from there. She screamed in horror as she saw a pale, distorted face loom out of the shadows. "You're mine now, not Dumbledore's…Fury Potter…" the face said. She screamed, and lashed out. It struck the man across the face, and he turned back to her. He slapped her across the face. She sat there stunned. "My, my. You best hope you don't get yourself killed Fury." he said, and strode away. She began to cry.<strong>_  
><em>When Fury came to, she was shaking, badly. She clutched Harry's arm and blinked. "I'm scared Harry…" she whispered.  
>After Diagon Alley, and getting her cat and everything, she was still shaken-badly. She didn't speak to anyone for the next month, not even Harry. She stayed silent, and only on the train ride did she speak to say, "I am Fury Potter. I lived the killing curse twice, and I am the Girl Who Lived." She didn't look up throughout the sentence, and didn't remove her hat. But Fred and George made the mistake of taking her hat. She tackled Fred to the ground, pissed. "Give. Me. My. Hat." She snarled, holding her wand at his throat. Shaking, he handed her the hat, and she jammed it back on her head. She glared at him beneath the brim and set her mouth in a hard line. "Don't think I won't hurt you just because I'm an eleven year old girl. I can kick your ass anytime without a wand. So screw off," she hissed. Fred and George fled the compartment, and Fury settled down to sleep.<br>"Fury, wake up." Ron whispered and nudged her. She woke up blearily, hat askew. "Wha-?" "We're here. Come on." he said, and she leapt up, running off the train as fast as humanly possible and getting to the boats first. Hagrid lifted her up, and into a boat. "So, how are yeh, Fury?" "Fine." she said and stared up at the castle. Harry came and sat beside her. "Hi." She looked at him-she was still not use to his voice.  
>Fury held her breath as the teacher started in on the 'p' section of the names. "Potter, Harry," she called. The hall filled with whispers. She closed her eyes, and began to mouth a prayer. Without even realizing it, she began to do the 'Father, Son, and Holy Spirit' prayer, touching her forehead, solar plexus, and each shoulder slowly and inadvertently.<br>"Potter, R-err…I mean, Fury. Potter, Fury," the teacher said. "Please remove your hat." Fury nodded, and pulled it from her head. She heard a barely audible gasp from behind her, but ignored it. That hat was placed on her head, and the hall was silent. Hm…a brave child, but cunning…kind to those she loves, and witty too. Where to put you? Much like your brother, you'd prosper in Slytherin…but I can tell you don't like the Slytherin house already…hm…best be…Huf-Ra-Sl-GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed, sounding unsure at first, but becoming confident at the end. She rolled her eyes, put her hat back on and walked to the table. She sat next to Harry and rested her head on the table. Harry gently poked her shoulder. "Go away," she mumbled. Harry nodded and started to eat.

Fury buried her face in her hands, eyes closed. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and her hair was plastered to her neck. The stone was cold against her skin, and her wrists were raw where the rope had been cutting them for the last hour. She wiped her eyes with a shaking hand, and accidently leaned against the wall. She shrieked in pain as the wall came in contact with her flayed skin. She slowly raised her head, and watched the man she had trusted-Professor Quirrell. He stared down at her, his wand drawn. "W-why?" she whispered. He laughed. "You lived the Killing Curse twice over. I believe that means you are protected by a very…powerful magic." She closed her eyes, and began to cry. After a bit, she heard a thud, and shout. "YOU!" Her head snapped up, and she looked through blurry eyes. "H-Harry…" she managed. Something in her thrummed, and she inched her hands toward her wand. When she felt the familiar cool silver beneath her fingers, she knew she had a chance. She drew it from her pocket and pointed at Quirrell's head. "INCENDIO!" she shrieked, and his cloak burst into flames. He turned and smirked at her. "Brave child…but not powerful. Crucio!" he shouted, and she curled in on herself in pain. "Fury!" Harry said, and tried to run to her. But Quirrell just snapped his fingers, and ropes held him to the spot. Fury struggled to her feet, and leaned against the wall, shoulder against the stone. She blacked out moments after she stood, but not before she helped Harry. "Accio…Sorcerer's Stone," she whispered, before falling to the floor, eyes closed and breathing ragged.  
>She came to in the hospital wing, Fred clutching her hand and almost crying. "Fred?" she whispered. His head snapped up, and he hugged her. "You're awake!" he mumbled. "Yeah. So?" "Ma-Madame…Pom…frey…" he whispered, his breath hitching. "She-she said you would-wouldn't mak-make it…" he finished. She blinked and smiled. "Hey, I'm Fury Potter. I lived the Killing Curse twice. Do you think I'd really die? I need to kill Voldemort, cause you know Harry's a big pudding cup." she said. Harry threw a chocolate frog at her. "I am not!" "Oh please little brother. You couldn't kill a stuffed animal." "Hey!" "You know it's true!"<br>She and Harry went to the feast, laughing half-heartedly. When she walked into the Great Hall, it erupted into cheers. "SHE LIVED! SHE BEAT THE ODDS!" someone from Gryffindor was shrieking. She smiled and looked away. '_You don't like the spotlight anymore than you used to, do you Fury?' _Harry said in her head. Fury nodded and looked at him. They walked to the table, trying to ignore the Slytherin banners on the wall. But the din from the Slytherin table was deafening, and Fury wanted to kill Malfoy on the spot. Dumbledore saved her from that though, as he came up to the podium. "Ah, another marvelous school year at a close. I must congratulate Slytherin on winning the house cup. But, before I do so, I have some extra points to give out. First, to Mister Ronald Weasley, I award Gryffindor house sixty points," The Gryffindor table burst into applause.  
>"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione burst into tears, and Fury hugged her. "GO MIMI!" she shouted. "Third, to Mister Harry Potter, and Miss Fury Potter. To Harry, for his bravery and courage, I award Gryffindor thirty points. Next, to Fury, for her courage in doing what most of us only dream of-I award Gryffindor house thirty points." Fury looked at Harry and burst into tears of happiness. They were neck-and-neck with Slytherin. "And finally, to Mister Neville Longbottom. There are all kinds of courage, and though it take much to stand up to a bully, it takes even more to stand up to a friend. And thus saying, I award Gryffindor ten points." Gryffindor roared like the lion they had on their crest, and Fury was laughing until she cried.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Potter twins part 2 01:41

**Fury's point of view**  
>I glared at the Dursleys. They were being idiots AGAIN, Poor Harry. He didn't know how to defend himself against Dudley, the fat oaf. I rolled my eyes and retreated into my room-well, the room Harry and I shared. I cranked the music to my favorite Tecktonik song, Poum Poum Pi Dou by John Louly, and danced like I hadn't in years. Felt good to be back in the rhythm. In the middle of my routine, the door opened and Dudley ran in, Of course, since I was into Tecktonik-I pretty much breathed that music-I was wearing the 'traditional' dancer uniform—shorts, Adida sneakers, a baggy t-shirt, and a sports bra, and he saw. All of it. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shrieked and pushed him out. He was staring open mouth at me, and gaping like a fish. "You…should…enter a…competition…" he said. "Yeah, whatever. GO AWAY." I said, slamming the door in his face. I heard him thunder down the steps, screaming, "Mum! Mum! Have you seen Rose dance?" "IT'S FURY!" I shouted. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as my eyes flashed blue and I sank to the floor, out cold.<br>_**I started to run, down a darkened hall, past glowing torches and locked doors. I came to one that I knew would never be locked-Snape's door. "Why? Why did you let him do this?" I shouted, yanking up my sleeve, revealing the white scars, spelling the words 'Filth'. He looked at me. "Your mother made it clear that I protect you Fury. I never though he would allow her to go near you." "So why did you let her?" I shouted, my voice rising. "You let her torture me-right in front of you! You did nothing to help your own goddaughter!" Tears began to leak down my face. "If she trusted you enough to protect the true Chosen One, why did you let him hurt me? You were supposed to protect me. Now my own brother doesn't even trust me!" He looked away. "Fury, listen to me. I can't let him know." "I know that. But why didn't you say something about it? If you loved my mother so much, why didn't you help me? Kidnap me back, kill him?" "You're the only one who can do that Fury." I looked down, and began to cry.  
><strong>_When the vision ended, I was shaking, clutching the door. Snape loved my mother? What the hell? I closed my eyes and opened the door, putting on a false smile. My uncle's business associate and his wife were downstairs. Uncle Vernon smiled at me, and I smiled shyly at the people. "And who is this lovely young lady?" "That's my niece, Rose." Petunia said proudly. "Hello." I said. The woman smiled at me, and the man nodded. "Go upstairs sweet." Petunia crooned. I nodded and took the steps two at a time. When I got into the room Harry and I shared, he was holding a small elf down. _'Harry!_'' I whispered. '_Now is NOT the time to rape an elf!'_ He looked at me like I was crazy. _'I'm not trying to rape it!' _he hissed back. _'Then get off him!'_ Harry reluctantly got up, and the elf grabbed the lamp and beat himself. I snatched it away and grabbed the elf's shoulders. "Stop." "Dobby mustn't speak ill of his masters! But Dobby must warn the Potters! It is not safe to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" "Why?" "Please, do not go to Hogwarts!" the elf begged. "Why? Dobby, could you please explain why?" I said softly. The elf shook his head, ears swinging. "Dobby you can't stop us from going…" "Then Dobby will make them stop you from going." Dobby snapped his fingers, and he was downstairs. I snuck down the steps, and peeped around the corner. A wine glass was being held above the man's head, dangerously close to tipping. I shot over, and grabbed the glass. Everyone looked at me, and I smiled sweetly. "Do you want some more wine? I saw this on the counter, and I figured it had been poured for someone." I said. The man took it and nodded again. I escaped back upstairs, when I heard another pop. Harry ran downstairs and almost five minutes later, I heard a shout, and a scream. Harry scrambled up the stairs, and I dove under the bed. "BOY!" Vernon screamed. He pulled me from under the bed, and Dudley sat on my foot. "DUDLEY GET OFF MY FOOT YOU FATTY!" I shrieked, and pushed him. He went flailing to the floor, and I scrambled up. Harry was cringing against the dresser, eyes shut tight. "You!" Vernon roared, stalking forward. He made a grab at Harry, but I shot between them, and blocked the grab, He stared at me. "Make a move to hurt Harry, and I break your bloody ham-sized wrists." I said calmly. He jerked back, as if shocked, and his eyes narrowed. "Out. You. NOW." He grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me down the steps, out the door, and threw me on the sidewalk. My trunk, owl cage, and book bag fell from the window moments after. I sighed, and picked up everything. "Damn Dursleys." I muttered and went across the street. "Ms. Figg? Can I crash here for bit? I was kicked out…" "Yes dear. Come on in." I thanked her, and lugged everything in.

~the day Vernon puts the bars on the windows~  
>I was skate boarding down the street, when I saw Vernon bolting iron bars onto Harry's window. He went inside, and I scaled the side of the house. '<em>Harry!'<em> I said in my mind. He looked at me. '_Fury!'_ I grabbed the window and pulled. It gave way and fell to the ground. I climbed in the open window and hugged Harry. I heard footsteps coming up the steps, and I dove into the closet. It was Vernon. I sighed heavily and leaned against the wood. "BOY! DID YOU KNOCK THE BARS OFF YOUR WINDOW?" "No sir. A bird landed on them, and they fell off." Harry replied. Vernon stalked away and put new bars on the window. _'Sorry Harry.' 'It's okay Fure.' 'I best be getting back to Ms. Figg, Harry.'_ I hugged him one last before sneaking down the stairs and out the back door. I grabbed my skateboard off the sidewalk and went back to Ms. Figg.  
>~when the Weasleys come and rescue Harry~<br>It was about two days after I had been kicked out, when I suddenly heard rumbling in the distance. Running outside, I saw a blue car FLYING towards me. They pulled onto the road, and the windows rolled down, revealing my three favorite gingers. I could just imagine Fred saying, 'Get in loser, we're going shopping,' which is a line from Mean Girls. I watched it once, and found it funny.


End file.
